A Whiskey Lullaby
by RedCurls121
Summary: Skittey thinks back over a past love on his birthday. My last minute contibution for Skitts week '09. Rated T for drinking. Read and Review please!


**Hey guys, Im finally getting to upload this! I was going to last week but some creeper was sitting next to me at the library and kept reading over my shoulder! Also want to say happy belated birthday Michael Goorjian! and that this is poorly written. Ive been under so much stress lately with the musical at school and everything, no time to write! **

**anyway, everything belongs to disney, except a certain person you'll soon meet! Please review, whether you like it or not, I want to know what you think!**

A hush fell over Tibby's restaurant as Skittery entered. He crossed the room silently and sat down next to Specs at a table in the corner. Specs looked at his best friend; he looked even more depressed than when he woke up that morning.

"What do you want?" Specs asked, throwing ten cents onto the table.

Skittery grumbled, "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"So you'se gonna go out with us tonight or what?" Racetrack asked sitting down across from Skittery and Specs. He pulled his hat off and set it down on the table. "Jus' think of it as a birthday present from us to you'se."

Blink left Mush at his table and joined into their conversation, "You talkin' 'bout Irving? I heard there's supposed to be some new gal doin' a show or somethin'."

"Yeah," Racetrack said, running his fingers through his greased up hair. "Jus' tryin' to talk Skitts here into goin'."

Skittery thought a moment. Last time he had gone to Irving Hall, it had been to see her. And of course it was that night that Racetrack got them kicked out. "You promise no to do anything stupid?"

"You'se promise to lighten up?" Racetrack shot back grimly, remembering that same night.

Specs grinned, "You should go. It'll be fun."

"Fine," His own friends couldn't see his pain.

Skittery started to regret his choice of plans as soon as the lights went out. Quiet piano music drifted across the stage and slowly grew louder and louder as the curtains were pulled back. Sitting on the left of the stage at the piano was a man Skittery thought to be only a couple years older than him. He played effortlessly, staring across the stage at the vocalist who had just begun to sing.

Most attention was on the blonde with the sweet soprano voice, or on the revealing clothing she wore. Racetrack did nothing to hide his dumbstruck expression. Specs and Blink were staring too, just not drooling. Skittery's attention though, lie elsewhere. He stared at his empty glass, then at the ceiling, and even to the time to laugh at his friends. Never once did he look up on stage. He didn't want to. Never again did he want to see another girls face on that stage. Lillian's bright smile was the only thing that came to mind.

_"Come on Skitts, please can we go?" she begged, pulling on his arm. "I've never been to the theatre before!"_

_Skittery found it hard to say no to Lillian, "I'll take you, but you have to promise me one thing."_

_"And what would that be?" Lillian asked. Skittery laced his fingers with hers and pulled her into an alley._

_"Don't ever leave me," he whispered._

_"I promise."_

_Lillian clapped and sang along with Medda, her face covered with a giant smile. Skittery's eyes never left her face._

_"What," she asked, her hands instantly going to her face. "Is there something on my face?"_

_"No," he smiled. "Ignore me."_

_After the show Medda come down from the stage and over to their table. _

_"Hello boys," Medda said cheerfully. Her face was flushed after a long performance. "Who is this lovely girl?"_

_"Medda, this is Lillian, Lillian meet Medda," Jack said. "Lily is Skitts gal."_

_"Its nice to meet you," Lillian said shyly._

_"I saw you singing down here. Have you ever sung onstage before?"_

_"This is the first time I've ever been inside a theatre," Lily admitted. _

_"Well there is something absolutely wrong with that."_

_And with that, Lillian was sucked into the stage world, and she fell in love. _

_And Skittery fell even more in love with her._

"Hey Skitts," Specs whispered. "You okay?"

Skittery looked up from his glass, trying to hide the tears that had started to escape from his eyes, "No, I'm not okay."

He grabbed the flask Race had brought off the table and headed outside into the cold February air. The streets were very empty for a Saturday night, so he took his time; walking until he found an old crate to sit on.

"Happy Birthday, Skitts," he said to himself, then he took a long drink from the flask. Whatever it was burned on the way down, but he didn't care. He took another drink, it didn't burn as much; then another and another until the flask was empty and his body was numb.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm sorry."

**So, sucky ending, I know. Sorry :( What do you think, though? I originally got the idea from the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Kraus, and I started writing a story to it. So I just pulled this from that.**

**So once again, please review!**

**...A very rushed writer...**

**~Riley~**


End file.
